Tis the Season
by Carstairsy
Summary: Maybe it was a little pathetic of Steve to ask his roommate to pretend to date him on Christmas, but he couldn't go through another year of having to tell all his relatives that he's still single. Because, really, it was getting old. Romanogers. **on hiatus but not abandoned
1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop they were in was still crowded from the morning rush. People in suits and skirts came in and out in the blink of an eye. Steve felt out of place in his jeans and flannel, but Natasha seemed completely comfortable in her old coat and jeans. But the fact that he was asking his roommate to do something straight out of a cheesy Christmas movie probably was what was making him so uncomfortable.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pretend to date you?" Natasha asked, peeking at Steve's hopeful face over the the top of her coffee cup.

"Just for Christmas," Steve pleaded. He took a sip of his coffee that went cold ages ago.

"No way, Steve, what about that one girl..." Natasha's voice trailed off, "what was her name again?"

"Sharon," Steve said, "and it didn't work out very well." He looked at the garlands hanging from the ceiling, the light necklaces the workers were wearing, and the poster with the Christmas drinks, anywhere but Natasha. "It turns out she's Peggy's cousin."

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not."

Natasha laughed, "God, Rogers, you just can't catch a break. I mean of all the people you could possibly get together with you choose Peggy's cousin."

"This is so comforting, I enjoy our talks so much, Nat." Steve said, running a hand through his hair.

Peggy Carter and Steve's relationship was complicated. Neither of them wanted to bring up that awful what-are-we talk. They eventually just grew apart. When Steve thought he was over her, his roommate, Natasha, took it as a personal goal to set him up with someone. When Steve met Sharon he rubbed it in Natasha's face that he found a date without her. ("I told you I didn't need your help, Nat." "Whatever, when you and Samantha don't work out, let me know I got like five girls I've been talking you up to." "It's Sharon.")

"Look, I'm sorry," Natasha said, cutting into Steve's thoughts, "I shouldn't have laughed."

"It's fine," Steve said, he chuckled, "it's pretty funny, though. I mean of all people-" Natasha's laughing interrupted him, and most of the people in the coffee shop turned to look at them. "You're pushing it, Nat," Steve hissed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Natasha said, her laughter dying down.

"But I told my mom about about a girl, what happens when I show up on Christmas with no girlfriend?"

Maybe it was a little pathetic of him to ask his roommate to pretend to date him on Christmas, but he couldn't go through another year of having to tell all his relatives that he's still single. Because, really, he was getting damn sick of it.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You told your mom about her?"

"I let it slip once that I was seeing someone, and my mom kept telling me to invite her on Christmas. Then I told Sharon about it because I thought she'd think it was funny, right? And that's how I accidentaly invited Sharon to spend Christmas with me."

Natasha snorted, "wow, she sounds clingy."

"I was actually kinda looking forward to it," Steve mumbled.

"Cliiingy," Natasha said in a sing-song voice. "And I can't be your fake girlfriend, I already have plans."

"Really?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows, "you have plans? Because a few days ago you pulled a gigantic bottle of vodka out of your purse and put a 'do not open until Christmas' sticker on it, then you held it up and said 'here's to the excuse of expensive plane tickets.'"

"See? I have plans, I plan to get drunk and thank god that I don't have to see my parents," Natasha said, leaning back in her seat.

Steve leaned against the table, "Nat, please."

"This means a lot to you doesn't it?" Natasha asked, tugging on her scarf.

"It does."

Natasha's eyes searched his face before she sighed and said, "fine."

"You'll do it?"

"I'll do it."

Relief washed over Steve. "Thank you, Nat. Seriously, thank you."

"I'm going to regret this," Natasha said, pulling on her hat. She rose from her chair, "I need to go to work, I'll see you back at the apartment."

She threw her cup into the trash before stepping out into the cold winter air. Steve was surprised that she didn't notice a man on his laptop stare at her as she left, but what surprised him most was the pang of jealousy it sent through him.

**AN: Not to sure if I'm going to finish this, but I'll see what happens**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to marvel**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a list of rules," Natasha announced, stepping into their living room.

"Rules?" Steve asked, not bothering to look up from the TV. He had been flipping through channels trying to find a decent Christmas movie.

"Yes, Rogers, rules," Natasha said, sitting on the coffee table, effectively blocking Steve's view of the TV. "A list of things I wont do."

"Alright, what are they," Steve said, sitting up.

"One," She extended a finger, "no pet names."

"Really? Because I already picked some out for you, but I was torn between Natty and biscuit."

"Biscuit?"

Steve smirked, "it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" The smirk was wiped off his face when Natasha threw a pillow at him.

"I'm serious, no pet names," Natasha said, catching the pillow Steve tried to throw back at her. "Second, you get one kiss, if absolutely needed," Steve raised his eyebrows at this but he didn't say anything. "Third, don't make up some bullshit cute story of how me met. If you do, Rogers, I swear I will say we met at a Star Wars convention when you were dressed as Leia in the slave costume."

"Would I even fit in the slave costume?" Steve interrupted her.

"No. So you better not break that rule."

She was still counting the rules with her fingers. "Four, I don't do Christmas sweaters. Five-"

Steve grabbed her hand with both of his own, chuckling. "I get it."

* * *

Steve laid on Natasha's bed as she sat at her vanity getting ready. The scent of her lotion still lingered in the air, and was slowly getting mixed with the smell of hairspray.

"I like your hair curly," Steve said, watching her plug in the straightening iron.

She said a curt, "I like it straight." She turned to face him, "are you going to get ready?"

Steve rose the bed. "We should probably leave in an hour." Natasha hummed in response, and Steve walked out of her room.

It was when he was in the shower did he realize that this could be a terrible idea. It's not the first time they've pretended to be a couple, but it's the longest time they've ever done it. Natasha had used him, usually without him knowing it, as a fake boyfriend to fend off any unwanted attention, but it was a short amount of time. And really all Natasha would do is slip her hand into his, then whatever guy that was hitting on her would back off. But that was in front of complete strangers, this was his friends and family

And he was starting to feel bad about lying. But every time Christmas comes around, he's always single. The thing he hates the most is the looks he gets after he says he's still single, the looks of pity.

The water turned cold quickly, Natasha must have used all the hot water. He sighed and shut off the water. It was too late to back out, he was going to pretend to date his roommate. God, when did he get so pathetic?

After Steve was dressed he knocked on Natasha's door. "Almost ready?" He asked.

She opened the door. "Just about."

He froze when he saw her. He's seen her a lot more dressed up when she was going out for the night. But he'd never really completely look at her, he'd just tell her to be careful then turn back to whatever he was doing. She was dressed simply, just jeans and blouse, but she still looked beautiful. "You kept your hair curly," he said.

She shrugged. "I decided to change it up a bit," she said, tugging on the short strands, "I should have just straightened it."

He caught her hand and pulled it away from her hair, and smiled at her."You look amazing."

Natasha looked at their hands before pulling hers away. "You don't look so bad yourself, Rogers."

He was a little hurt that she pulled her hand away, but he didn't really have a right to be. He looked away, embarrassed. "We should go now, I don't want to be late."

"Are we taking the Harley?" Natasha asked, her voice hopeful.

Steve pulled back the thin curtains. "We probably should, it's going to be hell to find a taxi," he said as his eyes searched the crowded streets below.

* * *

"It's just a Christmas party, so we only have to pretend for a few hours," Steve explained as they waited for the elevator, "I think we'll be fine."

The elevator chimed open, and Natasha and Steve stepped aside as people with hands full of gifts walked out. "Stop stressing over this, Rogers, don't you trust me not to make an ass out of myself?" Natasha asked as they stepped into the now empty elevator.

"I trust you, but I'm scared I'm going to completely mess this up."

"Just follow my lead, and you'll be fine," Natasha said, pressing the lobby button. "Also remember my rules."

"Yes, Romanoff, I remember your rules," Steve said.

The snow slushed under their shoes as they stepped out of the apartment building. The streets were decorated with garlands on lamp posts, and lights hung in shop windows. Steve took in the sight as they walked to his motorcycle in silence.

"Helmet," Steve chided.

"I know," she said, slipping on the helmet.

She's ridden on his bike with him before. She loves riding on his bike, and she'll take any chance she'll get to ride on it. So he doesn't know why his breath catches in his throat when she wraps her arms around him.

God, what was wrong with him? This was Natasha, his roommate for almost four years, he doesn't know why he's thinking about every touch between them or every stare she gets.

They were friends, and that's all they'd ever be.

* * *

Steve had been taking his time getting there, and when they finally pulled in front of his childhood home. Natasha pulled off the helmet with a sigh of relief. "I hate this helmet," she said, running a hand through her hair in an attempt to smooth it down. She turned to Steve. "Remember, no pet names-"

"And no cute stories of how we met, I know, Nat."

Steve use to love the neighborhood Christmas party; he loved all the decorations and music. Then over the years he started slowly dreading it every year until he just completely hated the party. But his Mom loves the holidays and he just wants to see her happy. Which was why he was walking up the pathway of his old home with Natasha.

He felt Natasha's hand slip into his, and he turned to her, eyebrows raised. "I'm trying to make it seem real," she said. He nodded and knocked on the door.

Through the tinted windows on the door, Steve could see lights flicker on, then the door opened. In the blink of an eye, his Mom had pulled him into her arms. He had to bend over because of the height difference and his hand had slipped out of Natasha's, but he hugged her back tightly. "Hi, Mom."

She pulled away from him. "It seems like every time I see you, you get taller," she said, a smile on her face. She turned to Natasha. "Who's this?" She asked, her voice sweet.

Natasha, who had felt like she was invading a private moment, had stepped aside to give them space. Steve gently grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her to his side. "This is Natasha," he said. "My girlfriend," he added quickly.

"I'm Sarah, it's so nice to meet you," Sarah said, extending her hand to Natasha. Her features were kind, like her son's, and her blond hair was pulled into a knot at her neck. Natasha shook Sarah's hand, and Steve's eye flicked between the two. "We should probably get going," Sarah said.

The party was held at the biggest house at the end of the street, Steve remembers riding his bike past it with Bucky. Steve was silent during the short walk to it, but Natasha and his Mother talked almost the entire way. He listened to every word, waiting for Natasha to accidently give them away, but she didn't. By the time they were walking up the pathway, the weight on Steve's chest was gone.

One of his old neighbors that he couldn't remember the name of, come to think of it, he never knew her name, opened the door. They went through the usual greetings, and Steve waited for the small talk to be over so that he could enter the warm house and out of the cold.

Sarah disappeared almost instantly after they stepped through the door. Natasha stood in front of Steve, and gently pulled off his scarf, letting her hands slide over his chest. "Loosen up, Steve," she hissed.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Sorry," he muttered.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! **


End file.
